


Santa Baby

by sunshineoptimismandangels



Series: Sunshine's Klaine Drabbles [3]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Holidays, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8960395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoptimismandangels/pseuds/sunshineoptimismandangels
Summary: It is Kurt and Blaine's first Christmas as a couple and Kurt wants to get Blaine the perfect gift, meanwhile Blaine has his own gift giving ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just a quick little Christmas one-shot for your reading pleasure. I am off of work for the rest of the week and thought I'd celebrate by writing some mushy Klaine. :)
> 
> Big thank you to the wonderful and very talented lilyvandersteen for being my beta on this, she is a sweetheart.
> 
> All mistakes mine.
> 
> Enjoy and Happy Holidays my friends!

  
  
Kurt quickly glanced at the long line in front of him and then down to his phone, checking the time. He tapped his foot impatiently and counted the people in line, trying to calculate how long this would take. It was his own fault, really. He was an expert shopper and knew better than to be out on Christmas morning, he just honestly hadn't thought there would be this many people out before 8:00am on Christmas… Of course, this was one of the only shops open at this hour, so that might have had something to do with it.

Kurt reached the register, _finally,_ and placed his purchases on the counter. The cashier, bless his soul for working the early morning shift on Christmas Day, looked at Kurt's items and then back up at Kurt. He didn't say anything, but Kurt knew that look. The ' _Really? It was so important for you to buy a bottle of Jack Daniels and a scarf that you got up at the crack of dawn on Christmas morning_?' look. Kurt didn't blame the guy - he was judging himself right now.

Kurt paid for his things and stopped himself from wishing the cashier a Merry Christmas. Saying that too a young kid stuck working on Christmas morning felt the same as when a police officer told you to have a nice day after giving you a ticket. "Thank you _very_ much," Kurt said instead, smiling sincerely at him.

Kurt got outside and held his coat closer to him. The temperature was dropping, and forecasters predicted snow. Kurt looked up at the cloudless sky. It was bitterly cold, but snow didn't seem likely. Kurt hung the handle of his plastic bag on his wrist so he could stuff his hands in his pockets and then quickly trudged to his apartment.

It was nearly 8:00am by the time he reached his apartment - that trip had taken Kurt far too long. Blaine would be at his place by 9:00am and Kurt wasn't _nearly_ ready for him. He still had to change, and wrap these last two gifts, and start breakfast. Damn it, why hadn't Kurt thought this all through better? It was his first Christmas with Blaine, and he wanted to make it special. He'd bought Blaine a gift months ago, a gorgeous last season designer bomber jacket that Kurt had found for a steal online. However, as Kurt lay in his bed that morning thinking of spending the day with Blaine, he was suddenly filled with apprehension. A coat? _A coat?_ Kurt had bought Blaine a coat? That was something your elderly aunt bought you, not your boyfriend of 8 months!

Kurt had jumped out of bed, thrown on the first items of clothing his hands landed on and gone out into the city looking for any store that was open to find something that could possibly supplement Kurt's disastrous gift.

He'd ended up with booze and a supermarket scarf. It was official; Kurt was the worst boyfriend ever.

Kurt trudged up the stairs to his apartment, wondering how he was going to make this up to Blaine. If only they hadn't spontaneously exchanged keys to their apartments last month. That could have been a very romantic Christmas gift. It was just that these last eight months with Blaine had been some of the happiest of Kurt's life. He'd been in New York for nearly three years before he met Blaine.

They'd met at a casting call where they were both going after the same role, which neither of them actually landed. Kurt was immediately head over heels for Blaine, who laughed at all of Kurt's jokes and went out of his way to be kind to strangers and kissed better than anyone Kurt had ever known. So of course they'd jumped the gun with the exchanging of keys, leaving Kurt absolutely nothing to get his amazing boyfriend for Christmas!

Kurt unlocked his front door, mumbling to himself about whether or not Blaine even liked Jack Daniels. He unwound his scarf, hung up his jacket and tossed his keys in the little bowl on the table by the door. He was so focused on everything he had to do before Blaine got there that he didn't even notice the extra coat and pair of boots by the front entryway, or the big brightly wrapped gift sitting on his coffee table in the living room. He only realized something was off when he got to the door to his bedroom.

He could hear Christmas music playing from his room. And he knew he hadn't left that on, or even turned it on before he left.

Oh god. He was being robbed!

Kurt's heart stuttered in his chest before reason took over. What kind of burglar listened to "Jingle Bell Rock" while they robbed the place?

He pressed against the door, letting it silently swing open and took a step forward, before freezing in his tracks. It wasn't a burglar. Kurt's breath hitched and he nearly dropped his grocery bag.

It was Blaine.

And while Kurt always felt eager to see Blaine, that reason alone wasn't why his heart had skidded or his throat felt dry and his palms clammy.

Blaine was sitting in the middle of Kurt's large bed, bright red and white Santa hat on his head and a strand of small golden Christmas lights spread haphazardly around the comforter. All of that was just secondary to the most important detail of all.

Blaine was naked.

Not just partially clothed, not just sitting there in his underwear, but utterly, completely and deliciously nude. Besides the hat, of course… If you wanted to count that.

Kurt had seen Blaine naked before, but not like this, not so startling and on display. Blaine's broad shoulders and trim waist, his smooth tan skin and strong legs and his… Kurt cleared his throat and let out a little whimper.

That was when Blaine realized Kurt was there. He was sitting looking down, twirling the strand of lights around his fingers, seemingly unaware he was no longer alone. When he heard Kurt, though, his head shot up, eyes wide and ruby lips parted. Kurt had to hang onto the open door to steady himself, his knees feeling weak.

"Kurt!" Blaine said happily, his lips curving into a smile.

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Instead, he found himself glancing to Blaine's bare chest, and the light dusting of hair that led to his very visible and completely mouthwatering cock. When he finally forced himself to drag his eyes back up Blaine's body to meet his gaze, the smile was gone from Blaine's face.

"Oh god. Oh god. What am I doing?" Blaine sounded panicked. He quickly climbed off the bed, kicking the strand of lights, and his Santa hat slipping forward on his head. "Oh my god, I'm such an idiot." He was standing in Kurt's bedroom, glancing around frantically. "Where'd I put my clothes?"

Kurt let out a stuttered breath as Blaine turned around, his glorious backside on display.

" _Blaine_?" Kurt finally managed to breathe out.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. This seemed like such a good idea when I thought of it early this morning." Blaine was still turning in circles looking for his clothing. "I was just… I wanted today to be amazing and I hardly slept at all last night agonizing over the fact that I bought you the worst Christmas gift and trying to think of something I could do to surprise you."

Blaine stopped his rambling and looked Kurt in the face. Kurt again couldn't think of a single thing to say. All the blood in his head was rushing downward.

Blaine's face was flushed red with embarrassment - even his beautiful tan chest had a pink tinge to it. "Please don't hate me," Blaine said, apparently giving up on finding his clothing and instead grabbing one of Kurt's throw pillows from off of his bed and holding it in front of himself to cover his more _private_ area. "Please don't be mad."

Kurt looked down at the pillow and then up to Blaine's face, finally able to think just a little more clearly… And really, Blaine was simultaneously the sexiest and most ridiculous person he knew. He looked equal parts edible and insane right now.

His words finally caught up to Kurt. "Wait... _Mad_?" Kurt asked.

"I know this was a mistake-" Blaine started, but Kurt just dropped his grocery bag on the floor and walked up to him in two quick long strides.

Kurt immediately wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and crashed their lips together, half kissing him and half laughing at his beautiful, wonderful, absurd boyfriend.

It took Blaine a moment to catch up, but when he did, he held onto Kurt's waist, kissing him back, lips sliding together, tongues tasting. Blaine moaned, and Kurt had to pull back to take in a deep breath. He glanced down to see Blaine had dropped the throw pillow in favor of hanging onto Kurt, and he was again completely bare, and apparently very interested. Kurt bit his lip and looked back up at Blaine, whose cheeks were still bright red, but hopefully not out of embarrassment anymore.

Kurt rocked his hips forward, his jeans rubbing against Blaine's erection, to show him that Blaine wasn't the only one in that predicament. Blaine just moaned and tipped his head forward to lean his forehead against Kurt's.

"So, you aren't upset?" Blaine asked softly.

"Are you kidding me? This is the best gift in the world! I wish I had thought of it myself."

"You could join me, you know," Blane said with a coy wink and then kissed him again, pressing in and pushing Kurt backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed and he went toppling down with a startled laugh. Blaine wasted no time crawling onto the bed to hover over him, and Kurt just wanted to ravish him right then and there, he wanted to taste every inch of Blaine's skin. Instead of sharing that thought, though, all he ended up saying was, "Oh, ow. Ow!"

Blaine sat up immediately, eyes worried. "What's wrong?"

Kurt sat up too, looking behind him to see the still lit Christmas lights on the bed. They had been harshly poking into his back.

"Fuck those," Blaine said when he realized the problem, snatching them off the bed in one quick move.

"You did look extremely pretty sitting here in those lights, though," Kurt said, "I wish I had a picture."

"Mmm?" Blaine hummed, bringing his lips to Kurt's again. "I can always pose for a photo shoot later," he breathed against Kurt's skin, and then they were toppling down on the bed again.

Soon Blaine's hands were under Kurt's shirt and then pulling it off of him as Kurt unzipped his pants and shimmied out of them and his boxer briefs in one swift move. Kurt was finally just as naked as Blaine as their hands and lips explored, kissing, teasing until they were both panting and sweat-slick.

Kurt grabbed a condom and some lube from his bedside table and slowly and lavishly worked Blaine open – Blaine laying on his back, knees parted and feet on the bed to lift his hips. "Oh, Kurt, please. _Please,_ " he begged, and Kurt thought he might come right then at the sound of desperation in Blaine's voice.

Everything was fast and perfect and sweet from there, Kurt rocking into Blaine and Blaine's body rhythmic beneath him.

Blaine came first, with a shout of Kurt's name, and Kurt quickly followed, gently biting Blaine's shoulder to muffle his own shout of pleasure. They stayed like that, Kurt lying on top of Blaine, panting and sweaty, until Blane reached up to brush some hair off Kurt's forehead.

" _Merry Christmas, darling_ ," he sing-songed, and Kurt beamed at him before kissing him soundly and rolling to his side.

"That was my Christmas gift, huh?" Kurt asked, propping himself up on an elbow and raking his free hand up and down Blaine's chest.

"Part of it," Blaine smiled, his golden eyes soft and dreamy.

"There's more?"

"Well, I did buy you an actual gift, Kurt," he said matter-of-factly, as if surprised Kurt would think otherwise.

"But you didn't think it was good enough?"

"Nothing seems good enough for you," he whispered sincerely.

" _Oh, god,_ " Kurt said, sitting up and playfully swatting Blaine's ass. "I have something for you too, but I was worried it wasn't good enough either. I was out this morning buying you more gifts!"

"You were?" Blaine asked, his brows raised, and then he started to laugh. Kurt watched him, the most beautiful and wonderful man he'd ever know, _and Blaine was with him_.

Kurt sighed and got up from the bed, tugging at Blaine's hands to help him up.

"Shower and then breakfast and gifts?"

"Yes, please," Blaine answered, following Kurt to the bathroom, laughing again when he found his clothing folded on the counter. "Oh yeah, that's where I undressed."

They took a steamy long shower together and then dressed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast, exchanging sweet kisses and flirty glances while singing along to the radio. They sat on the couch, eating eggs and bacon and exchanging gifts, as snow fell outside the window, blanketing the city in glistening white.

Of course, Blaine adored the coat, and Kurt was completely in love with the fancy cappuccino maker Blaine bought him.

"I guess we aren't so bad at gift-giving after all," Kurt said, leaning in to bring his face to Blaine's.

"I guess not, but I wouldn't mind Christmas sex being part of our holiday tradition from now on."

Kurt's heart fluttered, thinking of all the future Christmases they would share together.

"Deal," Kurt promised, bringing their lips together. "Though you still own me a photoshoot."

"Oh, well!" Blaine said, breaking the kiss and standing up, reaching a hand out to Kurt. "Let's get started on that right away!"


End file.
